narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezemaru Kimza
Ezemaru Kimza ( エズ丸キムザー, Kimza Ezemaru) is a main character from the fan-series, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles. He was the first main antagonist of the series and becomes the starting point for understanding the story. He was the Fourth Iyokage of Arizogakure, the brother of the Fifth and last Iyokage, Arizono Kimza, and the uncle of the main character, Sanhiro Kimza. He was known as the most powerful Kimza of his generation. Background Ezemaru was the first son of Chidan Kimza and Miyami Sōgen and the third known grandchild of the Third Iyokage, Toshiya Kimza. Not much is known about his early life, except his father left for an assistance mission to Takigakure when he and Arizono were young and never returned while his mother died from a chronic illness. He was very talented and displayed knowledge in things that were unknown to others his age. He awakened his Senchūgan at five years old, the youngest Kimza at ever doing so. He graduated from Ninja Academy at seven, became a chunin at 11, rose to jonin at 14, and became an ANBU squad commander at 16. Around the time he was 17, Ezemaru became the Jōnin Commander of Arizo and was known as the most powerful Kimza of his generation, even more powerful than some of the last members of the Kuguari clan, his ancestral clan. He was a pacifist who hated violence, but wanted peace at any cost. Many said that his peacefulness was a staple of his power, erasing any blind ambition from his heart. Around this time, the village of Arizogakure was at war with Shiragakure and was currently at a stalemate. Ezemaru expressed interest in becoming Iyokage, and was a shoo-in due to his high amount of power and his peaceful ideals. Accepting a mission to go to Konohagakure and began negotiating an alliance, Ezemaru took a squad which also consisted of his younger brother and headed for Konoha. While they were away, a Kimza clan member murdered Toshiya on the grounds that the Kuguari clan elders told him to. This was true but he initially refused. However, he was warped by Bukarok the Guardian Beast and was manipulated to do it. The elders ordered Ezemaru to return home at once and accept the title of Iyokage. Ezemaru finished the negotiations and became the Fourth Iyokage, the youngest in the village's history. During his years as Iyokage, Ezemaru began a restoration project for Arizo, building it up to the glory he knew it was. Along the way, he also gave more control to the elders, showing them moral support. He had forgotten about the alliance to Konoha, but was happy when Luragakure, another powerful Hidden Village annexed itself into the Land of Skies. Even though the village was thriving, Shira still wanted a resolution to the war. And after an attempted invasion, Ezemaru turned to the offensive and wanted to wage war again. However the elders, who actually approved Ezemaru's plans to restore the village, didn't want to start a war that could demolish the village again. Enraged by their rejection, Ezemaru went to the temple to pray. While at the temple, Ezemaru ran across a scroll. Ezemaru found out that the scroll contained the spirit of Bukarok, the Giant Forest Wasp of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates. Bukarok's spirit told Ezemaru that the Kuguari elders were only using him to rebuild the village, and after they were done with him they would assassinate him like they did his grandfather. Ezemaru refused to believe the beast, but Bukarok used a genjutsu to prove to Ezemaru it was telling the truth. Using his anguish to its advantage, Bukarok possessed Ezemaru and sought out to kill the elders. Despite their combined power, the Kuguari elders were no match for Ezemaru, fueled by rage and Bukarok's chakra. When Ezemaru came to, he was unaware that finished off the last of the Kuguari clan. Ezemaru was restrained and was imprisoned for high treason and multiple murders. A few months later, Ezemaru's trials were held. The judge initially sentenced Ezemaru to prison for life, but Bukarok possessed the judge as well and sentenced him to death. He was further shocked when he found out that Arizono was made Iyokage by the new council shortly after the former council's murder. Within his cell, he was contacted by Bukarok again, being told that Arizono always wanted to surpass him and now the new council had plans to destroy Shira and take over the world after his execution. Ezemaru was outraged by the thought of his own brother being a pawn and disgusted that the clan he was once proud to be a part of wanted to incite war and bloodshed for personal gain. Bukarok told him that the only way the would be peaceful was if the Kimza Clan was erased as well and the bloodthirsty clan would cease to exist. Bukarok taught Ezemaru a sealing technique and Ezemaru sealed Bukarok within himself, becoming times more powerful at the cost of peaceful demeanor. At his execution, the most powerful elder used the most powerful Kimza Weapon, the Kimza Dragon Summoning to finish off Ezemaru, but Ezemaru used Bukarok's chakra to protect himself. Free of his holdings, Ezemaru summoned Bukarok's energy and went on a rampage, killing any who crossed his path. He ran into Arizono and the two fought until the council made him escape. Ezemaru made short work of the council and finally decided that Arizogakure was a next of violence and the only way to find true peace was to kill everyone affiliated with the village. Standing atop the canyon the village was nestled in, Ezemaru used a Kimza Weapon: Great Dragon Summmon larger than any ever seen and slammed it into the village, destroying it in an instant and killing more than 90 percent of its inhabitants. Ezemaru knew that some Kimza, including Arizono, survived and he had to find them. For the next two years, Ezemaru perfected a genjutsu known as the Living Nightmare Technique and used it to find and kill every Kimza clan member that escaped Arizo's destruction. It was along this time, that he was introduced to Daigaru Meitochi, the former Shinkage of Shira. Ezemaru opted to kill him, but Bukarok remarked that his soul had departed his body and was possessing it as it had Guardian Beast chakra grafted into it. Daigaru eventually revived and fled, but Ezemaru didn't consider him worth his time to chase after. After some years, Ezemaru killed every Kimza he could find and was certain that his brother died in the village, despite having the power approaching that of a kage. He quickly pinpointed the last five Kimza, in which one was his brother and another was his toddler son, Sanhiro. Finding the caravan they were traveling with, Ezemaru killed everyone minus Arizono, his wife Hiara Tokomiya, Hiara's brother Zoka, and Sanhiro. Ezemaru told Arizono that the legacy of the murderous Kimza and Kuguari clans would end with him and his son. Ezemaru soon fought off Arizono and Zoka as Hiara protected Sanhiro. Even when Hiara joined in, the three shinobi, who were all powerful in their own right, was little match for Ezemaru. Ezemaru, realizing that the battle could turn at any moment, used his own special ninjutsu, the Wind Release: Severing Impulse Technique to kill off everyone. Arizono, Hiara, and Zoka died, but Sanhiro was spared and was sent to Konoha. For the next 12 years afterward, Ezemaru tried to pinoint Saphiro, but to no avail. Also, he had to flee not only the ANBU, but the Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group, whom wanted to use his Guardian Beast chakra, as well. Ezemaru made it a goal to find and kill Sanhiro to end the Kimza's reign of terror, even if it killed him to do it. All the while, Bukarok, still within Ezemaru, planned to take Ezemaru's body and use it to return to its home dimension, killing its former host in the process and ending the Kuguari and its descendants at long last. Personality When he was younger, Ezemaru was a peaceful person, only fighting to better his understanding about himself. He respected those around him and strove to gain their respect. He also loved his little brother, Arizono and taught him many things as well as help him further his Nokerrogan, something most Kimza looked down upon. He was also calm and collected, finding out the vital details of a problem and looking for a solution with precise thinking. After being made kage, his wanting of peace increased, wanting war to prevent someone else's peace form being stolen. After reaching the dark epiphany about his clan and sealing Bukarok, Ezemaru's attitude changed direction. He was more than prepared to kill for peace and looked darkly upon those who reveled in war, like his clan. He also became extremely driven, going as far as to hunt down every Kimza that escaped death. He knew that others would think his murdering only contradicted his ideals, so he never made it a goal to point out why he did what he did. His attitude towards Sanhiro remained the same, looking at his nephew as the last member of a hateful clan and not as family. Before dying, Ezemaru's thoughts of Sanhiro changed dramatically. After seeing how far Sanhiro would go to protect his friends despite being overpowered, Ezemaru saw a new hope for the Kimza in Sanhiro as well as finally loving someone again. Ezemaru trusted the building of a new Kimza clan to his nephew and told him that he had something that most Kimza had and he lost: compassion for others. Ezemaru also expressed an interest in ocular jutsu. He spent most of his time in Konoha studying the Uchiha and Hyuga clans as well as chatting with members about their techniques in hopes that they could join forces and know about each other's abilities. Appearance Ezemaru was a tall, muscular man with short, spiky red and blonde hair that stood up straight, save for three bangs on the left side of his forehead. He also had scarlet eyes. He wore a red and black jacket that was zipped up to his lower chest with an iron mesh shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and black boots with a red stripe going down the middle. On his jacket were an assortment of scrolls, ninja tools, and a washizaki. He also wore red fingerless gloves and black armguards. He wore the forehead protector of Arizogakure, consisting of two 90-degree angles facing each other and a line underneath the angles. Despite his hatred of the Ketsu clan and Arizo, he wore the headband free of scratches. Before he sealed Bukarok within him, he eyes were green and his hair was dark brown, which was pretty standard within the Kimza clan. Upon sealing Bukarok, Bukarok's chakra changed him and his appearance followed. Abilities As the former Iyokage of Arizogakure and the most powerful Kimza in his generation, Ezemaru already was a formidable opponent even before he sealed Bukarok within himself. After sealing Bukarok was sealed, he reached a level of power surpassing lower kage-leveled shinobi. His status as "Clan-Killer" and a S-ranked shinobi struck fear into the hearts into many that met or have heard of him. It was told that Pain's Deva Path only beaten him enough to retreat. His skills were so great, that the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki was certain that only he was the only one the village that could go toe-to-toe with him. Gen Nakaido, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee were also struck with fear of Ezemaru, knowing that he was a Kage-leveled shinobi and also had the power of Bukarok as well. Sanhiro Kimza stood little chance against Ezemaru during all their fights, and even now still considers Ezemaru greater then he currently is. He also admitted that he only was alive because Ezemaru's ties to family were too strong to allow Ezemaru to fight with full strength. In The Last Sealer, it was revealed that Shinziro knew about Ezemaru and tried to hire him for his services, only to be beaten back. Member of the Nine, Niguro Satsukamochi, revealed that he fought Ezemaru once and was beaten badly as well as losing his left arm. Ezemaru only spared him due to pinpointing the chakra of a Kimza nearby. Without Bukarok's influence, Ezemaru contained a great deal of chakra within him. This immense chakra allowed him to master all fifteen Kimza Weapons as well a create a sixteenth, something a few Kimza had done. He had one Senchūgan eye that progressed to six pillars, the most mature form, though the other only progressed to four. He was incredibly durable, able to take a strike from Genzo Nekiogama's Jojetsu Drill Strike and keep fighting. It was also known he had high strength, when he punched through a tree and tore it half with his bare hands. It was told that he had served in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and was one of Arizogakure's greatest warriors. His abilities were so great, that he could take on both the First Kimza and the First Iyokage, two of the most powerful Kimza of their time, on even terms. He was also so powerful, he took on almost 400 White Zetsu Clones while his squadron retreated and fought on even when his body started to give out from blood loss. Ninjutsu Guardian Beast Abilities As a holder of Bukarok, the Giant Forest Wasp, Ezemaru had power over the Guardian Beast's abilities. He had the power to tap into the vast reserves of chakra Bukarok had without even contacting the beast. Using its chakra, he could use techniques that were too chakra-taxing to perform alone, for example the Living Nightmare Technique. Bukarok's chakra could also create a cloak around him that could greatly soften blows, though he rarely needed it. Also, with Bukarok's power, it is revealed that Ezemaru could transform into a copy of Bukarok itself. However, this greatly sapped his chakra and whenever he did this the Guardian Beast would go on a rampage. So, he decided to only use its chakra instead. Vortex Technique Ezemaru was considered a master of the Vortex Technique, able to warp to places out of sight. His mastery of vortex travel was only surpassed by Arizono's skill. His mastery of the Vortex Technique enabled him to create vortexes with just the raise of his hand, something Sanhiro could only do after activating Dai Senchūgan. He could also use the Multiple Vortex Technique in conjuction with the Multiple Shadow Clone technique to ambush opponents while watching. Nature Transformation Though usage is limited in the fanfiction, Ezemaru was a master of Wind Release techniques. He was able to create powerful bursts of wind at a young age and even created an S-ranked ninjutsu by the time he was ten. He is able to create gusts of wind that can pick up and throw heavy objects anywhere he pleases. During his fight with Niguro, he was able to generate a whirlwind that deflected any attack the former was able to throw at him. It was also said he knew Water Release techniques, but so far he has been yet to be shown using any. Senchūgan Ezemaru's Senchūgan was considered the strongest in his generation. Because of one eye reaching full maturity, Ezemaru gained access to every Kimza Weapon and mastered them with weeks of training. Ezemaru's Senchūgan was so powerful, he was able to pinpoint certain people and even his clan members by "feeling out" their chakra. After being taken over by Bukarok, both of his eyes mature to six pillars, meaning he could've awakened Dai Senchūgan. However, due to Bukarok corrupting his body and the Guardian Beast being confident in its victory, Ezemaru was unable to awaken the Dai Senchūgan. Also, due to having only four pillars in both eye and Sanhiro eventually reaching six in both of his and awakening the Dai Senchūgan, it was stated that Sanhiro could surpass him with enough hard work, which eventually happened. Intelligence Ezemaru was considered a genius by members of his clan, able to take on many powerful opponents and use his mind to win. His intelligence becomes cruelly accurate and precise, enabling him to attack his opponents again and again once figuring out what they could do. He was able to trump Sanhiro, whom was a genius in how own right, and overpower him many times. His intelligence and skill was so great, it was stated by Otoshi Nagare that he could've easily become the Right Guard if he joined Shinjiro. Stats Kimza Chronicles Beginning Arc Ezemaru's first appearance was during the first scene of Kimza Chronicles, when he was attacking Saphiro mentally by his Living Nightmare Technique. Before he was able to pinpoint his location, Ino Yamanka was able to force him out of Saphiro's mind. Ezemaru Arc Ezemaru's true first appearnce took place four years after the first arc. He was encountered by Saphiro in the forests of Konoha once he was out of the barrier's range. Ezemaru told Saphiro that he was on a hunt for the last of the Kimza clan. Once Saphiro was confused about what he was saying Ezemaru used his Living Nightmare genjutsu to awaken the last memory he had of his parents. He also stated that the nightmare of him he was having all of his life came from his genjutsu. He finally reveals that he is a member of the Kimza clan as well. Saphiro and Ezemaru fight, but Ezemaru beat Saphiro in almost every aspect. Before he could finish Saphiro off, Ezemaru was sealed within a vortex. It was later revealed that Ezemaru was stuck in the vortex for only ten minutes and managed to break his way out. By then, Saphiro had fled into the safety of Konoha again. Not wanting to start a war, Ezemaru decided to wait for him again. Arizogakure Mission Arc Though it is not written in the fanfiction, Ezemaru followed Saphiro and his group to Arizogakure and got ahead of them using the Vortex Technique. He then remained there. To keep the others from interfering with his fight with Saphiro, Ezemaru killed ANBU members Masato and Noboru, three members of Masato's group, and Oro Sirimuchi. He also injured Art Uzuba, Kaede Meitochi, Linne Kechkuro, and Genzo Nekiogama. After doing this, he met up with Saphiro near the Kimza Compound. Ezemaru stated that he always wanted to show Saphiro their ancestral home before he died and used the Living Nightmare Technique to torture him. Saphiro broke free of the genjutsu and he attacked Ezemaru, but only to be knocked down. During their short standoff, Ezemaru revealed that he was the one to destroy Arizo. He also revealed that he wasn't just another Kimza, but he was Saphiro's uncle. Saphiro asked why, but Ezemaru quickly rebuked him. Genzo joined in shortly afterward and the two chunin seemed to keep the fight at equal footing, but Ezemaru activated the Senchūgan and seemingly killed Genzo in minutes. Saphiro tried to escape, but Ezemaru pinned him down, stating that after 12 years, the last Kimza was going to perish. Saphiro, enraged, freed himself and fought Ezemaru with less difficulty. When Saphiro wanted to know what happened, Ezemaru used the Living Nightmare Technique to let him see the events behind Arizo's destruction through his eyes. Enraged over what happened to his family, Saphiro activated the Senchūgan and the two fought again. Saphiro stated that he isn't the last Kimza since Ezemaru was still alive. Ezemaru retorted this, saying that Bukarok made him into something that wasn't human anymore. Now, all he wanted was to finish off the Kimza clan and end their bloodthirsty legacy. When Saphiro responded by telling him that he did nothing but kill for the sake of peace, Ezemaru stopped and thought about it for a while. However, Bukarok,who had finally gained enough energy to take over Ezemaru's body, possess him and has him attack Saphiro with full force. Ezemaru was forced to flee when Kaede, Art, and Genzo backed Saphiro up. Bukarok Arc Ezemaru, who had finally saw the error of his ways, decided that he would have to die to redeem the Kimza clan. In their fights against one another, Ezemaru saw Saphiro's peaceful heart and good intentions. He saw that Saphiro would stop at nothing for peace, even if that meant fight his own family. He eventually made a vow to find a way to help his nephew defeat Bukarok, even at the cost of his own life. Later, as Saphiro, Kaede, Art, and Gen reached Bukarok's hive, Ezemaru told Saphiro not hold anything back, for his death meant Bukarok's as well. Bukarok sealed Ezemaru away, but that did not stop him. while the group fought against Bukarok, Ezemaru did his best to deter the beast. He went so far as to stopping it from awakening the Dai Senchūgan. Saphiro and his teammates, who were already injured and tired from fighting the Four Larva and Genzo, were getting close to being killed by Bukarok when Ezemaru gained short, but total control over his body. With this window, Ezemaru shot himself with a Kimza Arrow and injured himself gravely, giving Saphiro a chance to finish the Guardian Beast off. As Ezemaru died in Saphiro's arms, he told the teenager that though it wouldn't reverse the 24 years of bloodshed and the rage brought on from the murder of his family he wanted to apologize for everything. Saphiro comforted him, saying that Bukarok corrupted him and in the end, he redeemed himself and the Kimza clan. Ezemaru told Saphiro that he was a new spark for a Kimza clan that would revel in peace instead of war. He passed away with a smile on his face after seeing Saphiro shed tears for him. The Last Sealer The Next Target Arc During a meeting with the last remaining members of the Nine, Nigauro Satsukamochi compared Saphiro to Ezemaru, stating he once fought Ezemaru and barely escaped alive. He went on saying that if Saphiro progressed in strength like his uncle, he would soon be able to bring Shinziro down alone, making it important to kill him at all costs. War Against Ten-Ja Return of Ezemaru Arc Legacy Upon learning about the Kimza clan from Ezemaru, Saphiro became more pride in his Kimza heritage. He soon began strengthening his abilities to he could better protect his friends. Throughout the series, Saphiro looks up to the more peaceful side of Ezemaru for guidance. And when fighting Otoshi in The Last Sealer, Saphiro told the former kage that he once fought someone like him before, but a monster corrupted his otherwise good heart. Otoshi, however, was just scum to him. Trivia *According to Ishiino Gerdo's databook: **Ezemaru's hobbies were taking walks, training, watching the world in motion, and reading about other powerful clans. **In a databook found in the Arizogakure hospital, Ezemaru 1274 completed missions: 113 D-rank, 210 C-rank, 339 B-rank, 435 A-rank, and 177 S-rank. That means he completed the 2nd largest amount of missions in Kimza Chronicles and The Last Sealer, behind Otoshi Nagare. **He wished to fight any Kimza he could find, the kages of the world, and in a more personal view, Nagato. **His favorites words were "Peace" and "Pride". *He is tied with Gen Nakaido for having the second highest stat rating of all the created characters on Kimza Chronicles. *He has the same birthday as his great-grandniece, Miyagu Kimza. *It is said that he served in the Fourth Shinobi World War, and he fought against the First Kimza and the First Iyokage, stopping them from using the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique. *Despite dying early in Kimza Chronicles, Ezemaru is still considered one of the strongest shinobi in the series, stating that he never truly fought Saphiro or Arizono at full strength. Category:Kage Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Antagonists Category:Gen Nakaido24